


Dew's Sins

by dewdroplets



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Moirails With Pails, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewdroplets/pseuds/dewdroplets
Summary: This is a collection of smut scenarios on my Hiveswap focused Tumblr: more-than-friends-im.





	1. Galekh Xigisi/Reader

It had been a long day - night? Different planet, different species, different customs, different everything! But that’s besides the point.

The point is that you’re worn out to. The. **Bone**.

You’d been helping out Chixie with her new work, ran a few quick errands for Tagora, stopped by Zebruh a few times, and caught up with Bronya and Lynera in the caverns.

You wanted nothing more to just go home and relax with your matesprit.

Speaking of which…

“Here you are. It’s your favourite.” Galekh handed you the coffee, his smile just as warm as the mugs in his hands. You gave him your thanks, taking your cup and leaning against him as soon as he sat down on the couch. Once you settled into comfy position, you breathed a long, melodramatic sigh of relief, as the blue blood wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

“Long day, dear?” You snorted slightly, taking a sip of your coffee.

“How could you tell?”

He chuckled, deeply and quitely, kissing your temple with a slight hum. You felt his thumb gently rub your shoulder blade, offering a massage, which you gladly accepted. The pair of you shifted so your back faced him.

“Want to tell me about it?” His hands got to work immediately; pressing and rubbing firm circles into your shoulder blades, the back of your neck, and all the way down to your lower back. You melted into it almost instantly, wordlessly praising him with an appreciative moan, as you felt all you worries wither away.

You told him about the day, although leaving out Zebruh. You’d rather not have him be included in your thoughts during this romantic time being spent with your matesprit.

You could have also left out the fact that you did a few jobs for Tagora, but you couldn’t resist hearing the faintest grunt that came from Galekh, at the mention of his kismesis’s name. It made you giggle.

The pleasent back rub continued for good while, the only sounds being heard was the crackling fire in the fire place, and you not-so-quiet noises of enjoyment.

Soon enough, you were met with a pleasent sensation on the side of your neck, as Galekh casually kissed a line from your nape to your ear. You sighed out, taking in a sharp breath as you felt his arms carefully wrap around your waist.

Oh.

**OH.**

You know where this is going, and the thought immediately interests you.

Hell yes.

You lean back into him, placing a hand on his knee and bring it to his thigh, slowly and teasingly, before giving it a firm squeeze. You could feel the vibrations of his moan on you skin, along with his smirk, and a breathy chuckle escaped your lips, his hands sliding up under your shirt.

Hell fucking yes.

Eventually, your positions were changed once more so you were situated on top of him, cowgirl style. Clothes were removed and forgotten about, and both of you were already panting heavily from the pure need, want and lust.

You made the most desperate keening noise as his bulge eagerly rubbed against your entrance, and his deep chuckle rang in your ears. His hands took their place on your hips, and yours on his shoulders, looping around his neck.

You only said one word, “ _Please_ ”, before he carefully guided you down, his bulge pushing up into you, forcing a loud, relieved whine from your lips, a groan coming from his own, and you immediately slumped down, resting your head on his shoulder and giving him open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

You continued to slide further down the apendage until there was simply no room inside of you, the fullness causing you to shake in excitement and pleasure.

There was the tiniest pause, before you moved yourself up and down, slowly rocking against Galekh, as his hands steadying, supporting and guiding your movements. The pattern was set, and your matesprit’s pleased moans are only encouraging you to move at a faster pace.

The entire time was pure bliss to you; you’re senses were heightened, and all you could focus on was Galekh’s voice filling your ears.

It was heaven on Earth. Or in this case, Alternia.

Eventually, the heat pooling into stomach gave way, a noisy, saisfied cry escaping from your throat as your climax reached it’s peak; your vice grip on Galekh bringing his own. For the longest while, the two of you just laid there, holding each other close and you rested in the post-coital afterglow.

Your matesprit is the best, you thought to yourself, as you lazily kissed him, which he happily returned.

You love him so much.


	2. Azdaja/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for Azdaja Knelax with a Rails with Pails. Dirty Talk included.

You and Azdaja don’t spend a lot of time together. Considering he’s a skilled assassin, he gets a lot of clients. And a lot of clients means a lot of work. Even though Konyyl does the majority of the killing, he is the brains of the operation and has to plan them out very well and very carefully.

That being said, the pair of you cherish the time you do manage to share together.

When he would finally have a break, and the pair of you would nestle up and cuddle on the couch. He would talk about the amount of stress he was under, and you would listen. You were his moirail, after all.

And as his moirail, it was your duty to… relieve him of his stresses, in any way you could.

Speaking of which…

“||| Yeah… that’s it. Just like that. |||”

His voice is husky, and you glance up at him. His long hair is already quite disheveled, and his bicolored eyes are glazed over with lust. You hum around his bulges, the vibrations from your lips ripping a loud moan from his mouth. You smile, continuing to suck, drawing the twin appendages into your mouth, up until you can fit anymore inside.

“||| Shit! Babe, you’re perfect… You’re so good at this. |||”

You bobbed your head a little, occasionally flicking your eyes back to him; holding his gaze for a second, before looking back down. He brought a hand down, slowly slipping one of his bulges out of your mouth.

“||| Focus on just one for me, okay? You’re being… so good… |||”

You hummed in appreciation, as the remaining muscle filled itself into the space left by the other. Your eyes rested on the sight of Azdaja gently palm the base of the unsheathed bulge, trying his best to keep it out of your face, as you continue your hard work.

An idea popped into your head, and you moved a hand to his nook, your thumb gently brushing over the entrance.

Whining isn’t something your moirail typically does, but that desperate keening noise practically fell out of his mouth. You smiled to yourself in pride, keeping the effort, sucking on him good and hard, and tracing small circles around his hole.

“||| Fuck! Keep going… |||” His voice was broken up by his excited moans and gasps, his breath hitching, “||| I’m gonna- |||”

The thought was cut off by a strangled cry, and you felt his legs buckle beside you, as genetic material oozed and slid down your throat. You shut your eyes tight, as the excess from the second bulge poured onto your face.

After a moment, you wiped the goop off your eyes, looking up at your diamond. As he met your eyesight, he moaned at what you believe to be the sight of his material all over you.

“||| Thank you for this. |||”

You smiled. You truly are a great moirail.


	3. Galekh/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble I wrote for a friend, but I'm posting it here, too.

You make a groan in pain and weakness. Fuck… your stomach is screaming in pain, you feel dizzy, and can’t seem to focus right. You would love to ponder on why you’re in this situation but, as you mentioned previous, you can’t focus. Everything sorta really hurts at the moment

Your thoughts are interrupted when a cool hand gently strokes your tummy through the fabric of the shirt. You open your eyes and, when your vision decides to clear up, see your big beautiful blue boyfriend, giving you a concerned smile.

“Are you ok, dear?”

You weakly chuckle, try to tell him what’s going on, but the only audible word that comes out is “shit”.

Galekh frowns a little, stroking his thumb very carefully on your stomach. You close your eyes, trying to ignore the feeling that you’re going to puke soon. It’s silent for a moment, until Galekh hums in a way that makes you think he’s got an idea.

“Want me to kiss it better? [1] [1. It could possibly help.]”

Kisses sound very nice, so you give him a nod, whispering a “yes” in approval.

He carefully rearranges your positions and you open your eyes again to see what’s going on. Once he’s satisfied, he slides your shirt up just a little to reveal the skin of your stomach. He looks at your face more to see if you’re alright, before he bends his head down to the exposed skin, pressing very light kisses on it, and rubbing small circles into your sides. You sigh out in happiness, moving your hands to tangle your fingers in his hair, giving the curly lock a gentle tug in encouragement. He continues his task happily, making sure to kiss every inch of your stomach, and whispering small “I love you"s in between each smooch.

Honestly, he’s the best medicine for you, and sure do feel much better.


End file.
